Theodore Smith
'''Theodore Smith '''is a student at Greenaway High School in Youtube's Subjects. Before the start of the show, it is established that Theodore is the appointed leader for the crime fighting team set up by the Governors. He is the best friend to George Wright as well as a colleague. Personality Theodore is often shown to be an arrogant and ignorant human being. He is not usually empathetic or understanding of human emotion which is commonly noticed at several points due to his lack of care towards his job. This does seem to have an affect on other characters aswell, such as Alexis, which ultimately force her to leave the job entirely. He is even shown to be particularly oblivious, not noticing Melissa when she's trapped in a shed behind him. While, sometimes unintentional, Theodore shows a wide sense of humour, seen to be perverse by some. In "What We Lost To Flames", Theodore shows this by making jokes at Tina Cress instead of trying to save her hostage, Melissa. Pre-Team Childhood Theodore was born into a rich family from a young age. Whilst never fully established, it is hinted at that his parents are never home due to the fact he spends so much time at Greenaway High instead of in his household. Not much else is known about Theodore before he joined the team. Working with the team Theodore set up a team with the help from the Governors at Greenaway and first recruited Alexis Lance. It is known that for an extended period of time, it was just those two working as the team. Theodore would later go on to recruit George Wright and then Courtney Summers after him. Season One "Downwards Spiral" Theodore is first seen on a mission to hunt down the CSS, Mario Sakalov, along with George Wright. They capture him for hacking into Greenaway High's Secure Network and Theodore even punches him when he begs his innocence. Later, George and Theodore are shown sometime after these events, exiting a Taxi on their way to school. Theodore pays the driver and tells George to go on without him. Offscreen, Theodore reveals he was searching the school grounds for bodies whilst this went on. Theodore would return to the Crime Scene Room later and speak to Alexis and George about the newly found Malcolm Axel case. He presents them with the murder weapon and crime scene photos, which they use to further develop their understanding of the case. After speaking with Courtney, they find out it is Malcolm Axel who is their CSS and immediately go to the Breakfast Club only to find Malcolm isn't there. The team find him in the gym, where Alexis and George attempt to speak to Malcolm as to calm him down. This ends with Axel lashing out and charging towards Alexis, which causes Theodore to shoot Malcolm. This kills him, which shocks the rest of the team, implying that this is the first time Theodore has killed anyone. That same night, after Theodore looks at his Luger, George interrupts and speaks to Theodore about what happened as he's concerned for his friend's wellbeing. After Theodore assures him that he's fine, George exits, leaving Theodore to his work. On an unspecified date, Theodore walks along a road, only to bump into his old Art Teacher from Year Nine, Mr Perkins. Mr Perkins tells Theodore of his new favourite student, Sarah Barnes and asks him to come to his Art room to see his new project. (Supposedly this is the sculpture featured in The Interview) Theodore and Mr Perkins part ways, leaving Theodore confused as to the scenario that just occurred. "Vampire" Theodore appears first when he's moving boxes into the new crime scene room, stumbling in on a saddened George. This is when it is first established that the team have moved location to the school basement due to budget cuts. Theodore offers to buy George a coffee and finds it considerably strange that he refuses. Alexis enters with their forms for the trip to Freeman Forest and George hurriedly leaves to go to Geography. When Alexis asks what's wrong with George, Theodore answers that he doesn't know. Theodore is next seen with the group of students on the trip as he, George and Alexis all find their tent. Theodore babbles on about his love for nature and realises that George and Alexis have left him, which infuriates the boss. He goes over to ask if anyone is going for a walk with him but is ignored, causing him to storm off in a strop, to George and Alexis' amusement. That night, the three of them are shown eating pizza until they get a call from Courtney, informing them that a student, Tina Cress has not been registered for the trip. Theodore says he'll look into it and him and Alexis go to check out Tina's tent, leaving George alone. When they find her tent, it is ripped up and tattered, with 'Vampire' being written in blood on the interior. Theodore mentions that he does know Tina but only vaguely. Theodore and Alexis discover, with Courtney's help, that Tina is in fact the CSS and run towards a scream heard deep in the forest. This splits Alexis and Theodore away from one another and leads him astray. Theodore encounters Tina Cress and she threatens him in a jovial manner. Theodore holds his ground and tries to find out what she's doing. He finds out that she was paid to kill him, even noting that she's a psychopath. This exchange ends with Theodore tying Tina to a tree and leaving her, not waiting for the Police to arrive. At is assumed that this is because Theodore has a fondness for Tina, however, this would not be of a romantic nature. Theodore returns to the tent to find George and Charles already in a predicament, startling him and confusing him wildly. George talks Charles out of shooting anyone and gives Theodore time to tie him up and take him away. Charles has one final interaction with George before Theodore pushes him out of the tent. It is unknown what Theodore does after this but it can be assumed, through later dialogue, that Theodore was the one who took Charles to prison. "What We Lost To Flames" Theodore and George enter the crime scene room, arguing about a vague culinary topic. This is the first time Theodore is shown to wear sunglasses, implying his character has grown from the previous episode. Theodore explains the crime to Alexis and George as arson and even bickers with Alexis about the title she gives him. Theodore, to much disdain, introduces Courtney as she works in person with them for this crime. Theodore and Courtney's relationship is explored further during this scene, as his growing anger towards her is focused on. Theodore is shown to be particularly frustrated when Courtney reveals that Melissa has her number. When it is revealed that Melissa has been captured, Theodore grows more concerned. Theodore reappears after leaving to buy himself and George coffee, giving a cup to George, whilst he's analysing the crime. Theodore and George talk through the crime, showing the professionalism of the two when they are left alone. Theodore comes to a conclusion that the CSS is targeting Courtney in particular. Sometime after this, Theodore is alone in the Crime Scene Room, listening to Dolly Parton. He receives a call from Alexis and the two talk about the allotment, which Theodore says he'll 'check out'. Theodore also mentions that George has gone to have a haircut, which shows the closeness of the two characters. Theodore looks at the allotment, finding it an abhorrently boring task, passing Chicken and strange houses. He reaches the shed where Melissa is trapped inside but is interrupted by a call from the Governors, which, due to the power they have over him, takes his attention away from the task at hand. It is unknown what the call is about but it somehow prompts Theodore to leave the allotment in a rush. Theodore eats a sandwich from Marks&Spencers whilst sitting on a bench in Freeman Forest. The context behind this is unknown but it allows for a comedy beat when Tina asks George what Theodore is up to and George, confident in Theodore's ability, tells her that Theodore is 'Working hard on a case.' Later, at the same bench, Theodore receives another call from George and later Alexis as George has worked out that Tina has captured Melissa. Theodore orders Alexis to get to Auwell's allotment and he runs off, leaving his bag and sandwich. It is later established that Theodore ran back to get his bag when he appears to have it for the takedown. Theodore and Alexis arrive at the shed and burst in. Theodore sees Tina and immediately shares banter with her in a flirty manner. Alexis tries to keep Theodore's focus solely on Melissa but it seems that Theodore is distracted. He later believes that Tina is bluffing when she threatens to light the shed on fire. When this happens, Theodore, in a state of panic, pushes Alexis aside and runs away, saving his own skin first and leaving Melissa and Tina to die. Sometime at night, Theodore and Alexis are seen to be on a roof, looking down at the street. The two argue about Melissa's death, with Theodore using the excuse that his flirting with Tina was purely a strategy to try and obtain Melissa. He admits to it failing but this still aggravates Alexis, who leaves him alone as he has one final thought about Tina. The nature of Theodore's emotional connection to Tina is unknown, however, it is highly doubtful that it is romantic due to Theodore's robotic manner. "Black Christmas" Theodore and George analyse the Christmas tree bought by Theodore, who reveals it was all he could afford after buying his own. After decorating for Christmas, are walking back to the school. Theodore seems to have some anger towards the fact George left him for a week but is very happy that Christmas has finally come, remarking that it's his favourite time of year. When they enter the Crime Scene Room, the two discuss Alexis briefly and then partake in Vodka shots. Theodore and George part ways after George shows concern for Theodore's mental state. When Theodore is then alone, Adornius calls him and tells him to do something about the SCSS at large. Theodore, rather melancholy at this point, air guitars to Silent Night as Christmas Day begins. "The Interview" Theodore's first appearance is that of a metaphorical nature. Both him and George are shown to be hunting a CSS, who has captured a little girl. This is a purposeful reference towards the events of the previous episode. George speaks to the CSS, trying to talk him out of it which references to "Vampire". Theodore and George fail, however, as the CSS murders the little girl. Immediately after, Theodore shoots the CSS and leaves the scene, showing his unemotional status that is more prominent from this point onwards. This scene is still debated as to whether the events taking place are real or just playing out in Alexis' mind. Theodore, whilst on the school grounds, is next shown dancing. Presumably, this is the kind of activity that Theodore gets up to when he has no job to do. Mr Perkins creepily comes up from behind him, dancing along, which causes Theodore to awkwardly greet his former Art Teacher. Theodore almost lets slip about the team but manages to cover up by mentioning Perkins' scarf. The two of them share banter together until Mr Perkins asks, once again, for Theodore to come see his sculpture but when Theodore asks to see it now, Mr Perkins hurriedly makes the excuse that it is not ready, leaving immediately after. Theodore is shown to be confused by the affair, implying that he finds Mr Perkins extremely strange. Courtney calls Theodore and, whilst his hostility is shown, Theodore shows a more sympathetic side. This, however, can be argued that the only reason why he showed this side was because he didn't want her interfering with the way the team works. Theodore is sitting in the Crime Scene Room as George and Alexis enter. He announces that, due to a Governors meeting, changes have been made to the team, such as Courtney presenting the cases instead of Theodore. This is due to his insincere qualities, which have clearly heightened since the past episode. After the team find out about the SCSS, Theodore arranges jobs for everyone, ordering Alexis to go home. Alexis and Theodore then begin a war of words, with Theodore ultimately winning by making Alexis leave. The reasons for this can be seen in different ways: Theodore could've wanted Alexis gone due to care for her wellbeing, Theodore could've wanted him and George to work alone as it is seen to be much more productive or Theodore just didn't want her nagging. Theodore seems confused when George makes a joke about their friendship being like Stockholm Sydrome, implying that he doesn't understand jokes about himself. The two agree to go to Mr Perkins' Art room to find out more about the SCSS' Art pieces. When they arrive, they speak to Perkins and show him the pictures taken of Art made by the SCSS. Theodore, who at this point, has grown to be wary of Perkins, even tries to talk George out of questioning him. Theodore seemingly acts happy to see Perkins even when he's creeped out by him. When the SCSS is found out to be Sarah Barnes, Theodore and George decide to look into her. After getting a call from Courtney, Theodore sends George to Auwell to help her out. George then lets Theodore know how he feels about him, freaking him out and forcing Theodore to get rid of George immediately. Theodore then thinks about Perkins to himself, becoming more suspicious of him by the thought. Theodore goes back to Mr Perkins' room to find out more but is found by the Teacher himself, just before Theodore uncovers the sculpture. The two are shown to be drinking tea and eating scones later. Theodore grows more and more cautious of Perkins throughout due to the odd quirks that are shown during their talk. They carry on discussing the murder for quite some time until Theodore gets a text confirming that Perkins is the one they're after, Theodore carries on the calm facade for a moment until Perkins susses him out, throwing the sculpture unto Theodore and running away. Theodore struggles with the sculpture until he places it down and leaves to go after Perkins. The two move through Freeman Forest until they find each other at opposite sides of a lake. Theodore tries to get Perkins to move away but instead he crazily waddles his way into the lake, completely baffling Theodore to the point where he gives up trying. Theodore listens to Perkins talk about nonsense and ultimately comes to a verdict that he'd be better off in prison. Theodore and George later have a sleepover together round George's house. Theodore explains to George what happened during the case and he reveals that Alexis will be leaving tomorrow. Theodore at this point has told George to stop thinking of him in a romantic way, as made clear by the fact that he stops George from touching him and forces him to recite a mantra made by the two about just being friends. George and Theodore take turns in making fun of one another as the scene ends. Theodore is seen by Alexis, as she has left. She goes to talk to him about leaving but before she can explain herself Theodore tells her to 'Fuck off', leaving her outraged and miserable. One night, in the Crime Scene Room, Theodore brings George and Courtney in to tell them about the League of Lost Prophets which seems to be of big importance to the team's future. Relationships George Wright Throughout the series, the relationship between Theodore and George is shown the be the most important. Theodore feels like George is often the only person who takes him seriously and treats him like everyone else. It is not clear how long George and Theodore have been friends but it can be assumed that, due to them being in the same year, that they have been good friends for a very long time. In every episode, it is shown that the two go to each other for help and guidance and they even have a sleepover together in "The Interview". It is clear from George's standpoint that he thinks of Theodore in a romantic sense as well as a friend, however, the two have learnt to put this behind them by the end of Season One after it clearly frustrates Theodore. George plays the carer role towards Theodore most of the time, correcting him to make him sound more affectionate or telling him what to do. The two are undoubtedly the closest friend to one another and are brought closer by their work in the team. Alexis Lance In the first few episodes, Alexis and Theodore are shown to have a perfectly functional working relationship. Whilst small arguments between the two do occur, they are civil to one another and often are happy in each other's company. After "What We Lost To Flames", the relationship between the two drastically changes due to Theodore's attempt to save Melissa going horribly wrong. Throughout the rest of the series the two are both extremely hostile to each other and this escalates in arguments and fights taking place over work. By the time "The Interview" comes around, the two can't stand each other and Alexis even rebels against the team, getting a nose stud and deciding to leave. When she informs Theodore of this, he tells her to 'Fuck off', which causes an even larger gap between the two which may never be closed again. Courtney Summers From "Downwards Spiral" onwards, Theodore's relationship with Courtney is one of the few that doesn't undergo any change. Theodore finds Courtney a bore and a killjoy, often accusing her of being the reason he can't seem to enjoy himself, even though it's usually the Governors. In a lot of scenes the two share together, Theodore can be seen grimacing or growing more and more angry towards her bubbly attitude. However, in "What We Lost To Flames", Theodore does show honest concern for Courtney by helping her, implying that maybe deep down he doesn't dislike as much as he thinks. Theodore grows even more distant to her after his fight with Alexis because she, being Alexis' good friend, seemed to side with her against Theodore, which caused a bit more of a rift between the two. Tina Cress Tina and Theodore have one of the more unique relationships in the show. It is unknown how well the two knew each other outside of the crimes, but judging from the way they talk to one another, it isn't that close. Theodore finds a sense of strange fun when around Tina, often mistaken for romantic attachment by fans. Theodore realises her over the top nature quickly and creates a banter between the two which continues through their next exchange. After Tina dies, Theodore seems to not care, showing that he has fun when he can but when it goes, it doesn't really matter. Franklin Perkins Mr Perkins first met Theodore from before he joined the team. Mr Perkins was Theodore's Art Teacher in Year Nine, where Theodore was Mr Perkins' favourite student, implying he was outstanding at the subject. Theodore by the time he was in Year Eleven, had grown more distant to the Perkins as shown by their surprise in seeing each other again in "Downwards Spiral". Theodore had a few more encounters with the teacher and seemed to find him more and more disturbing every time. By the time "The Interview" comes around, Theodore looks to try and avoid Mr Perkins and even jumps when Mr Perkins comes from behind him at the school. Theodore doesn't seem to be affected too much by the realisation that he was a murderer, perhaps because he guessed all along, and seems to be fine without Perkins in his life. Look Physical Appearance Theodore is a relatively thin, lanky teenager who seems fully grown already. His long legs and quite gangly look can be seen as quite comedic, helping him garner that reputation. His skin colour is often quite pale however, sometimes, can be a darker shade with blue/grey eyes. He occasionally sports a few different spots on his face but nothing severe. His hair is medium length in "Downwards Spiral" but by the time it gets to "The Interview", his hair is extremely long, ending at the bottom of the collar. His hair starts off a dark brown, but is lighter in both "Vampire" and "What We Lost To Flames" only to return to dark brown by the time of "The Interview". Throughout the series, he has silver braces and usually sports a clean shaven look. Although, it is not rare for him to wear stubble. Costume At the start of Season One, Theodore is the most plain out of all the cast. He sports a simple shirt and tie with black trousers for School Uniform and a blue school bag, which he keeps for the entire season. However, as the episodes progress, Theodore is seen in much more eccentric outfits. Hoodies and sunglasses are commonplace for the leader as well as plaid patterned skinny trousers to match. He is the only one out of the team to wear gloves regularly aswell as the school V-neck jumper. He is seen in a beanie in the winter and also wears a long woollen black scarf and even a blazer and a thin dark overcoat when it gets chilly. It is seen that by the time of "The Interview", Theodore has been prescribed reading glasses, shown by the fact he wears two different pairs of reading glasses throughout the episode. In the Season Two promotional pictures, Theodore's look seems to be mostly the same style. Although he seems to have developed an interest for placing hair behind his ear and wearing his reading glasses a lot more. He is seen in full Greenaway uniform and a new hairband adorned upon his wrist. Trivia * Theodore is the only team member to speak to the Governors throughout the show. * Theodore loves winter - especially Christmas. * Theodore has a fondness for biscuits as first seen in "What We Lost To Flames". * Theodore's bag and pair of shoes are the only piece of costume that remain the same throughout. * Theodore has a knack for putting post it notes around the Crime Scene Room. * Theodore takes History for A level along with George Wright and Imogen Bennett. * Theodore is quite liked by his peers outside of the team unlike George. * Theodore has sported six different pairs of glasses so far in the series. * An often forgotten fact is that Theodore lives in the heart of Surrey, and must travel to Greenaway once a week by train. The rest of the week he stays round George's or in the Crime Scene Room. * Theodore has butler called Harvey, whom he sees as a dear friend. Behind The Scenes * Theo Thacker, the actor who plays Theodore, is actually younger than the character, being a year younger. * The reason for Theodore's sudden change in character was because Theo Thacker got bored of the stoic boss archetype. * Theo Thacker never intended to write the show but his influence grew as Season One progressed, progressing him to head show runner for Season Two. * Theodore's look from episode 3 onwards is partially inspired by Peter Capaldi's Series Nine look in Doctor Who. Appearances TV Series Season One * "Downwards Spiral" * "Vampire" * "What We Lost To Flames" * "Black Christmas" * "The Interview" Category:Characters Category:Team Members